


everything will fall apart (but you'll be alright)

by genesis_frog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: The lanterns were hung by a gray and gold ghost, gently let loose into the air with an open and unabashed grin on his face. The lanterns float on, eternally.(Or: a musing on the lanterns of New L'manberg, and a moment frozen in time.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	everything will fall apart (but you'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> watching phil's stream rn and he mentioned the lanterns and I'd already been thinking about them a bit and so I wrote this kshousih
> 
> heads up that its MOSTLY abt the build itself and all the characters are only mentioned or implied, im on mobile and I needed to make sure I could actually tag this with relevant tags so it could be found oop
> 
> title from constellations by the oh hellos

The lanterns were hung by a gray and gold ghost, gently let loose into the air with an open and unabashed grin on his face. Their banners of lapis and rose and bone wave in the wind. The breeze moves them in time with the hot air balloon beside, tethered to earth but painted in the same colors; not trapped, but held close, safe. When the moon sets, the lanterns glimmer and flicker like golden stars, casting a warm glow onto the wooden platforms and homes below. Each one of them holds a hope for the future, a wish whispered into the flame as they were set into the sky. _I want to be free. I want a father. I want to be a good man._

The lanterns float, eternally, trapped in a moment between death and death. Their wishes rot and burn in the candle wicks because the thing they wished for is reduced to rubble and bedrock in the chasm below. There are no good men, no fathers, no freedom. There never was. The banners are brightly colored, a comic mockery of the tragedy that occurred below. The lanterns cast their happy glow on nothing but the raw edges of stone and the skeleton of a world-ending weapon and a tattered sun-bleached flag slowly being consumed by a creature of want and only want. This is the gate to Tartarus made manifest, dizzyingly deep and mesmerizing and horrible.

Pandora let every evil escape from her box, but she closed the lid before she let Hope escape. It flickers eternally, trapped in its coffin between death and death.


End file.
